Boredom
by Nerdytrashcan
Summary: Cross was bored, until he finds a mysterious flash drive in Dream's room.


**Boredom – A Cream Lemon Fluff:**

Cross was lonely, bored and frankly, a little pissed. He wasn't wearing his battle armour but still managed to be uncomfortable. Cross has had nothing but free time since the nexus coalesced, and he had a nasty fight with Chara earlier, so he wasn't talking. It wasn't like Cross had other friends, unsurprisingly people were still quite bitter after the X-Event. One person who did take him in off the streets, was Dream, despite Ink's extreme protesting. Cross was thankful of course, but he only had half an artificial soul along with Chara's determination, so he couldn't be as thankful as he hoped. He liked Dream well enough, he was the only person who didn't hold grudges after the X-Event. The only other person who he could consider a friend was Chara, and that hardly counted; they were more similar to mortal enemies then to anything civil, but it was worth something he supposed. Dream wasn't arriving home with food for about an hour, so Cross had some time to kill. He had already raided the pantry and ate 2 chocolate bars and a slightly mouldy leftover taco. He just beat his new video game and played 7 rounds of solitaire. He had nothing better to do. The area he lived in didn't support human internet yet so there wasn't much content. He had absolutely nothing to do. He could apologise to Chara, but he must have buggered off to the void considering his normally red eye was a dull purple. He could go to the park but it was rush hour, and he could barely drive. Also Cross was pretty sure he had to pass by a paddock of cows on the way, and he sure as hell wasn't doing that. He looked around the apartment for something to do, and it wasn't long until he was searching Dream's room for any sort of entertainment. Cross was allowed in Dream's room, but Dream didn't like Cross snooping, so Cross made sure that everything went back exactly the way it was. Draws upon draws yielded nothing of interest apart from a sizeable spider Cross swiftly killed. He searched and searched until he found Dream's cape drawer, lying underneath the fourth cape of the same colour, he found a human flash drive. Cross found this extremely odd. As far as he could tell, Dream's laptop was a monster model, complete with wireless data transmission, so Dream would logically have no need for a flash drive, Cross was positive that Dream's laptop couldn't even support it. Cross kept looking and eventually stumbled across an adapter thrown together by dream!Alphys most likely, considering its well-thought out but shoddily put together design. Apart from Dream and Nightmare, everyone from Dreamtale was pretty lazy, Cross couldn't understand the appeal really. Either way, Cross clicked the flash drive into the adapter and put everything else back the way it was, bringing the storage device with him. It automatically synced to his smart television and offered to show files. Cross naturally did and on the drive were some videos in a very obscure format. The TV couldn't display thumbnails but apparently could view them. Cross usually wouldn't invade Dream's privacy, but he was so bored and curious he selected and opened one of the files. Cross couldn't believe what he was seeing, he never thought of Dream as the type of person to record this content. Cross saw on the screen Dream shyly taking off his clothes and masturbating quite femininely. He seemed to be stroking his shaft softly and lightly fingering his ass. Cross was bewildered at the sight before him. Despite outward appearances, Cross was quite innocent when it came to sexual themes. He only barely understood the concept after a painfully long conversation with Lust. His jaw dropped as far as it could go without snapping off, and was extremely red in the face. Needless to say, Cross was still a virgin, he hadn't even touched himself before, but he felt purple magic gathering heavily under his track pants. Cross didn't notice until he felt himself rubbing against his garments. As Dream began to spasm with more pleasure on the screen, Cross couldn't bare the friction anymore, pulling his pants down to his knees and freeing his cock. Cross looked at the clock. He had 45 minutes to spare before Dream got home. Cross was a bit uneasy, he had never touched his magic like this before, but seeing Dream on the screen, moaning like a schoolgirl… He couldn't help himself. He was incredibly sensitive in that area seeing as he hadn't masturbated before, so the tingling sensation from his bony appendages against his conjured magic was sheer bliss. He felt quite strange as he began to pump his dick, he was shaking all over, his eyes fixated on Dream's blissful expression while violently pleasuring his asshole. Cross kept pumping and pumping, quickly gaining speed. He was soon fucking his hand like a dog, in and out. Cross felt something he had never felt before bubble up inside of him. A lifetime of magical seed was about to be expelled from his tip. He was almost done when he heard a lock click open and the door swing, revealing a shocked Dream. "…Cross?" questioned the figure. Cross went over the edge and sprayed 4 streams of thick purple semen onto the carpet before dying down. Dream at this point had seen what Cross was watching and was blushing an extremely deep blue, his hands om his cheeks. "I told you not to snoop..!"

Dinner was awkward. Even Cross, whose love for tacos rivalled Underswap's, couldn't enjoy his dinner. Both were silent and blushing heavily. It wasn't until Dream offered to take out the plates that Cross spoke up. "Dream… I'm sorry." Cross choked out. "Cross… It's OK, I'm not surprised you found it actually. Everybody knows you have a talent for stealing things." Dream responded quietly, causing Cross to look down at the floor sheepishly. "But I have to ask…" Dream started, his blush deepening further. "Did you enjoy it..?" Cross looked like a deer in headlights. That was the last thing Cross expected Dream to say, Cross took Dream as more sexually innocent than he was. He was quite shocked at this revelation, but he decided to answer truthfully. "Yeah… A lot." Cross muttered out, looking at the floor once more. Dream's light frowned transformed into a slight smirk. Cross tried to put TV Dream out of mind for dinner, but it was all coming back to him. Dream was incredibly cute, he had always thought that, but never thought of that cuteness sexually. It was only starting to dawn on Cross that his magic was building once again, more strongly than before. Cross noticed that Dream was looking down slightly, and that his light-blue magic was building as well. Cross tried desperately to divert the topic, "Look, you should probably get some rest for work tomorrow." Cross muttered. Dream responded with a hint of lust, "It's seven o'clock and Friday." Cross may be sexually inexperienced, but it didn't require much to know that Dream was making a move. Cross wanted to relieve his erection desperately, but he didn't want to sabotage his only friendship. "Look Dream, I enjoyed watching you, and you are incredibly… Attractive. But We shouldn't be doing this." Cross spoke, using authority to hide his desires. Dream's smirk faltered into a frown as he began to look at the floor. "Oh… I'll be in my room." Choked out Dream as he began to move sluggishly to his bedroom, hands in pockets. An hour passed and Cross felt like shit. He wasn't prepared to ruin his friendship with Dream, but he hadn't ever seen Dream look so depressed. He tossed ideas around in his skull, even made up with Chara so he could help think of reasons Dream was so bummed. Chara didn't like Dream much, so he was pretty bitter around his decisions. "Look Cross, douchebag superman obviously likes you." Chara was proud of the nickname, the cape was the reason why. "Are you sure? He could have been hanging around the Lustfell whores." Cross responded, desperately trying to stay in denial. "Dumbass! Why else would he have looked so depressed when you didn't want to fuck him. Plus, you haven't noticed he keeps the fridge stocked with your favourite foods and drinks? He never chooses Ink over you, and Ink is his best friend!" Cross's world was crashing down, but he had one last defence. "Why hasn't he told me before?". Chara gave him a look that said he was stupid, Cross had to agree. Chara was enjoying Cross's suffering a bit too much, he was chuckling at Cross's groaning. Cross had to face the music, and the inevitable tears of Dream. Dream wasn't the type of person to get upset easily, but when he did, he sulked for hours on end. Cross would have to appease the small skeleton by some other method… Just not sex. Cross bit the bullet and told Chara to go away so he count talk to Dream, once the redness faded from his eye, he walked down the hall to Dream's bedroom. It was easy to find, it was the one covered in 18 types of paint, Cross was sure that it was Ink's doing. He heard a faint sobbing from the other side of the door, so he knocked. A small voice returned with "It's open…" so Cross naturally entered. Inside the black room he found a sad Dream cuddled up in a fluffy blanket watching a film on his tablet eating a tub of chocolate ice cream. Upon further inspection Dream had tears running down his skull and tissues scattered around him. Dream must have been crying since Cross's rejection 20 minutes ago. "Hey Dream." Cross said softly, he wasn't very good at being comforting so none of this was coming naturally. "Hey…" muttered Dream solemnly in response. "May I sit down..?" Cross asked quite politely. "Yeah sure… Why not…" Dream replied. Cross sat on the bed, naturally it was extremely fluffy and probably stuffed with candy. "Look Dream. You're my best friend, I love you that way… But I don't want to risk our friendship." Dream seemed to sob more but contrary to this said, "I know… I just… I really like you… I was thinking of you the whole time during that recording…" Cross choked on the chocolate milk he was drinking. "R-r-really..? Oh… Dream… You are incredibly cute, I just want to be friends forever." Dream smiled at this. "Thank you Cross." Dream spoke, the sobbing starting to slow down. "Look, how about we call up Ink, I'm sure he can help you get your mind off of all of this." Cross suggested. "That would be nice, thank you." Dream said a little more happily. "It is probably best that I not be around for that, so I might go buy that cookies and cream you like from the human city." Cross stated, causing Dream to let out a smile. "Ooh, can you get it with the vanilla sprinkles?" Dream spoke, seemingly back to his chirpy self. "Yeah sure, that place that does them does a kick-ass Chocolate mud-cake." Cross said excitedly. "Don't swear!" Dream scalded back. "I don't fucking swear!" Cross responded sarcastically. "Cross!" Dream chuckled. It wasn't long before they were both laughing hysterically on the floor.


End file.
